


Antara Aku, Kamu dan Jakarta

by specfag_03



Series: Proletar AU [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Social Issues, Violence, cursing, localAU, proletar AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specfag_03/pseuds/specfag_03
Summary: Lanjutan dari Balada Mahasiswa Tersiksa dan Pengamen Jalanan. yha intinya mereka ketemu lagi di situasi yang beda tapi sama(?) dan inilah cerita baru mereka di tengah kerasnya ibukota.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Proletar AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615174
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	Antara Aku, Kamu dan Jakarta

**Author's Note:**

> slightly OOC, gue mencoba bikin ini serealistis mungkin tapi pasti ada yang ga akurat, maafkeun.

"Bang! Rokok dong!"

Jae menaikkan satu kakinya ke kursi kayu panjang yang sudah agak reyot. Hati - hati agar telapak kakinya dijejakkan dengan benar, menghindari paku - paku bengkok yang mencuat di permukaan kursi. Laki - laki paruh baya di depannya segera menyodorkan sebungkus Marlboro ke arahnya. Jae tersenyum dan menyodorkan selembar kertas hijau bergambar Otto Iskandar Dinata. Dengan cepat tangan laki - laki itu menyambarnya dan uang dua puluh ribunya pun berpindah tangan.

"Gimana hari ini? Dapet banyak?"

Jae mengembuskan asap rokoknya, "Baru juga jatohin pantat, belom ngitung. Sabar kali."

Pemilik warung itu mendengus tertawa. Terbiasa dengan watak pemuda di depannya yang _sengak_. Jae merogoh koceknya dan mengeluarkan segepok uang yang rata - rata sudah lusuh, bahkan ada yang robek di ujungnya. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Senang dengan bau uang dan sensasi kertas tersebut bersentuhan dengan tangannya, bertumpuk di dalam genggaman. Ia menghitung lembar - lembar yang didapatkan satu - persatu.

_Allahu akbar allahu akbar~_

Adzan maghrib berkumandang dari masjid tak jauh dari warung tempatnya berada. Suara memekakkan (dan harus Jae akui kurang merdu, ia mempertimbangkan untuk menawarkan diri menjadi muazin, tapi sayang dia kafir) dari toa masjid tak mengganggu konsentrasinya sama sekali. Masih saja ia menghitung dengan _ajeg._

"Cepek! Alright, kalo segini gue bisa kenyang sampe lusa" Jae mengipas - ngipas diri dengan gepokan uang di tangannya.

"Alrait alrait, makannya tempe tahu bacem aja sok Inggris" cibir pemilik warung.

"Dih, gasuka aja lo Bang" Jae menatap sinis, "Jangan salah ya, gini - gini gue tuh pernah ke LA!" Ia menunjuk diri sendiri dengan raut muka bangga.

"LA apaan? Los Angeles?"

"Lenteng Agung!"

Sebuah lap kotor terlempar ke mukanya, membuat Jae tertawa lepas.

"Garing lo!"

Batang rokok di tangannya sebentar lagi habis. Karena penghasilannya sudah mencukupi, maka setelah ini ia bisa langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Cengiran lagi - lagi bertengger di mulutnya, jarang - jarang nasibnya semujur ini. Besok - besok ia mengamen di sini saja lagi. Kalau begitu, gitarnya ia titipkan di warung ini saja. Mumpung si bapak bukan manusia matre yang suka meminta ongkos titip barang.

"Yaudah ya Bang, gue pulang dulu!"

"Yook, ati - ati!"

Uang ia masukkan lagi ke kantong, beserta sekotak rokok yang baru saja ia beli. Jae pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan warung itu. Jalannya terpaksa agak diseret karena tali sendal jepitnya terlepas sebelah, namun itu tetap tidak menurunkan rasa bahagianya.

Tapi setelah jalan beberapa petak, kebahagiannya menguap seketika. Didengarnya suara ribut - ribut dari ujung gang tikus yang baru saja dilewatinya. Pasti ada baku hantam di seberang sana. Jae dilema, moral dan akalnya berdebat sengit. Tolong? Atau tidak? Jae menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah tidak punya energi untuk jadi pahlawan. Lebih baik cepat pulang dan tidur sampai besok siang.

"Mas, serius mas aku udah nggak ada uang, lepasin-"

Langkah Jae terhenti lagi. Suaranya seperti familiar, ia pernah mendengarnya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kalo ga ada uang, sini gue pake aja badan lo!"

Jae membalikkan badan. Siap - siap badannya bonyok hari ini.

"Jangan-"

"WOI ANJING!"

Tanpa tedeng aling - aling, Jae melayangkan bogem ke kepala lelaki di depannya. Sialnya, lelaki yang ternyata preman ini punya tenaga yang lumayan juga. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat di pipinya dengan keras, kacamatanya terlempar ke jalan. Ah, menyebalkan. Terpaksa ia membuang waktunya untuk meladeni manusia congkak ini. Pemuda di depan mereka membelalakkan mata menyaksikan pergulatan sengit di depannya. Tak sampai semenit, Jae sudah berhasil merobohkan preman itu. Dengan dengki, ia layangkan tendangan keras ke sternum lelaki yang sudah tersungkur itu.

"Kalo sange ya cari pecun bukan nyegat orang, badan doang gede otak ga ada"

Jae terengah lalu menatap pemuda di depannya. Mana mungkin ia lupa dengan orang ini. Tempo hari baru saja Jae menolongnya dari predator, sekarang dia diserang lagi. Ada magnetnya mungkin.

"Heh, mangap aja lo. Tutup. Ntar lalet masuk, keselek, nyaho."

Pemuda malang itu masih menatapnya lekat, "Kamu yang waktu itu nolongin aku di Kopaja? Jae?"

"Iye. Nama lo siapa? Lupa gue," Jae kembali memakai kacamatanya yang tadi terlempar. "Untung ga pecah, preman tai."

"Wonpil"

Ia memerhatikan Wonpil dari atas sampai bawah. Pakaiannya necis, kemeja hijau bermotif kotak yang dimasukkan dengan rapi ke celana _khaki_ , ditambah pantofel hitam. Kayak anak mau sekolah minggu, batin Jae.

"Lo ngapain malem - malem disi-"

Suara Jae tercekat saat dirasakan ujung jari Wonpil tiba - tiba menyentuh sudut mulutnya.

"Kamu berdarah"

Wajah Wonpil hanya sekitar tiga senti darinya. Membuatnya memerhatikan detail wajah pemuda ini yang semula luput darinya. Rambutnya hitam dengan poni belah tengah seperti tren model rambut pria di _cover_ majalah remaja 90an. Halus berkilau pula, mungkin bisa jadi duta merek _shampo_ terkemuka. Rahangnya lebar, membuat wajahnya nyaris persegi. Hidungnya mancung seperti tangga JPO yang sering ia lalui di Sudirman. Alisnya tebal dan hitam, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih segar (tak seperti kulitnya sendiri yang putih pucat. Alih alih atraktif, ia malah dikatai mirip manekin Tanah Abang). Matanya hitam legam mengingatkannya pada kopi tubruk pekat favorit Sungjin. Bibirnya lembab dan merah, meski tak semerah bibir Dian Sastro yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Terlihat halus dan menggoda untuk dielus-

"HAH? Hah apa? Kenapa? Gimana?" Jae panik, menghentikan pikirannya yang lari entah kemana.

"Ini kamu jadi luka gara - gara aku. Maaf ya, Mas" Mata Wonpil berkaca, ekspresinya jadi memelas, bibirnya merengut.

Mas. Dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Mas' tidak pernah membuatnya sampai segrogi ini. Wonpil ini kenapa, sih?

"Pindah dulu, ngobrolnya jangan di sini." Jae memutuskan kontak mata dengan Wonpil dan berjalan cepat mendahuluinya.

"Mas Jae, tunggu! Jalannya jangan cepet - cepet, kakiku nggak panjang kayak kamu!"

Wonpil lari menyusul lalu menggandeng tangannya. Oh. Halus. Saat bergandengan tangan di Kopaja Jae tak menyadarinya. Tapi tangan Wonpil halus sekali. Sehalus tangan para model kosmetik ternama yang iklannya sering ia jumpai di jalanan. Bahkan tangan wanita yang pernah ia genggam tak semulus ini. Terang saja, itu kan tangan buruh cuci. Jae menggenggamnya. Kecil dan mungil, terasa longgar. Membuatnya mengeratkan genggamannya agar tak lepas. Aih, modus.

Mereka jalan beriringan hingga sampai ke tepi jalan raya. Tahu - tahu sudah sampai Plaza Indonesia. Bundaran HI terpampang jelas di depan mata. Mereka terdiam sejenak menikmati pemandangan tempat paling ikonik di Jakarta itu. Patung selamat datang terlihat megah dilihat dari dekat, ditambah cahaya dari bawah yang meneranginya. Sebenci - bencinya Jae dengan kota ini, keindahan dan keromantisan Bundaran HI tetap menjadi sesuatu tak bisa ia dustai. Tiba - tiba Wonpil sudah sibuk celingak - celinguk, mencari sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian ia terpekik kecil, menemukan yang dicari. Ia memandang Jae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mas, ada minimarket buka. Yuk ke sana."

Tanpa menunggu respon Jae, Wonpil sudah menggiringnya ke minimarket tersebut. Ia mendudukkan Jae di kursi depan minimarket.

"Kamu tunggu sini, aku beli obatnya dulu."

Jae menaikkan alisnya, "Loh bukannya tadi bilang gapunya uang?"

Wonpil tersenyum lagi, "Iya nggak punya uang, tapi kalau kartu kredit punya."

Jae nyengir. Boleh juga anak ini.

"Yaudah sana."

Layaknya anjing yang diperintah tuannya, dengan patuh Wonpil masuk ke minimarket. Jae bisa membayangkan Wonpil menggoyangkan ekor imajinernya. Dan karena bicara ekor imajiner, pandangan Jae tanpa sadar mengarah ke bokong Wonpil. Ah. Sekarang ia jadi sedikit mengerti alasan pria hidung belang di Kopaja tiba - tiba punya niat melecehi.

Jae membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. _Jiancuk_. Kalau begini apa bedanya dia dengan manusia - manusia mesum itu? Nggak boleh. Wonpil itu polos. Jangankan dilecehi, dimasukkan dalam imajinasi saja tidak boleh.

_Loh, jadi daritadi ia berimajinasi?_

"AAAARGHH" suara serupa lolongan beruk yang sangat tak indah keluar dari mulutnya. Aneh, baru bertemu dua kali sudah berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

Jae menundukkan kepalanya. 

'Turun nak, turun, ayo turun. Anakku sayang, turun sekarang'

Untung mantranya manjur. Pas sekali, Wonpil sudah keluar. Ia mengeluarkan isi dari kantong kresek yang digenggamnya. Ada obat dan...sendal?

"Kasian aku liat kamu pake sendal copot gitu." ujar Wonpil menyodorkan Swallow kuning ke arahnya.

"Oh, oiya copot. Makasih." Jae benar - benar lupa dengan sandal copotnya karena ia sibuk memikirkan hal lain.

_Hal lain tuh apa?_

Jae menggaruk kasar rambutnya, bermaksud menghilangkan pikiran - pikiran ambigu dari kepala. Wonpil ini polos tapi berbahaya. Iya. Bahaya bagi orang ngeres kayak dia.

Belum selesai ritual membersihkan otaknya, godaan lain sudah datang.

"Mas, hadap sini." Wonpil menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Jae, sedang tangan satunya lagi memegang kapas yang sudah dibasahi antiseptik.

Jae mengaduh pelan, tapi tak melawan. Dengan penuh konsentrasi Wonpil mengobatinya. Menghayati sekali, sampai bibirnya mengerucut begitu. Duh, godaan iman.

_Kayak dia beriman saja._

"Mas Jae,"

"Hmm"

"Aku tuh mikir ya, kok bisa sih dua kali aku apes selalu kamu yang nyelametin?"

"Aduh!" Jae meringis, perih. "Nggak tau deh ya, kebetulan kali."

"Ah masa sih. Maksudku, kok bisa pas gitu kamu selalu ada pas aku butuh bantuan. Emang cuma dua kali sih. Tapi tetep aja, kayak takdir."

"Haha, takdir. Takdir mubram apa mualaq?"

Jae menampik pernyataan Wonpil, padahal diam - diam ia berdebar juga. Kalau benar takdir, romantis sekali. Seperti sinetron percintaan yang sering Brina- eh, Brian tonton di rumah tetangga. Yang sampai 6 seri, macam buku Iqro'. Pakai TV tabung kepala kampung yang bobrok itu, harus dipukul dulu baru menyala.

Wonpil merengut lagi, "Ih serius,"

"Perasaan lo aja kali." ucap Jae sok keren. Lain di kata lain di hati. Salahkan gengsinya yang setinggi utang negara.

Tak lama, sesi mengobati selesai. Wonpil menegakkan badannya, "Nah sekarang dalam rangka aku balas budi ke kamu, aku bakal nraktir kamu."

"Nraktir doang? Kan gue nolong lo dua kali."

"Perhitungan banget." Wonpil mendengus, "Yaudah deh, satunya lagi kamu aja yang nentuin. Kamu mau minta apa dari aku?"

Jae mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat berpikir. Terlihat saja, tidak benar - benar berpikir.

"Tadi nraktir makan kan," Wonpil mengangguk, seperti hiasan metromini Pak Badrun yang dilihatnya waktu ia menggantikan beliau jadi sopir tembak. "Tempat makannya harus gue yang nentuin. Kedua, lo harus nemenin gue malem ini."

"Kemana?"

"Ya kemana aja. Suka - suka gue dong."

"Tapi aku ngga boleh pulang malem - malem. Sampe jam 12 aja ya."

"Kek cinderella lo"

//

Wonpil menatap sebal ke arah pemuda kacamata di depannya ini. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Ya maaf, bukan salahku dong kalo orangtuaku protektif."

Jae terdiam menopang dagu. Gelang - gelang dukun di pergelangannya jadi turun sampai siku. Dasar cungkring.

"Yaudah gini aja. Nanti pulangnya gue anterin. Rumah lo dimana?"

"Menteng"

Jae menjentikkan jari, "Pas banget! Oke bisa. Keburu kok. Sekarang paling jam 9, mentok – mentok setengah 12 lo udah bisa sampe rumah,"

Wonpil mengecek arlojinya, 8.55. Ia melirik pemuda menyebalkan itu lagi, mendadak terpukau. Diperhatikannya pengamen itu dari atas sampai bawah. Kaos sablon, kemeja lusuh, _jeans_ belel, tak ada tanda - tanda ia bawa gawai ataupun jam tangan. Tapi prediksi waktunya tepat. Ya, lewat sedikit sih. Tapi tetap saja mengesankan. Mungkin hidup di jalanan membuatnya terbiasa membaca waktu.

"Oke, kita berangkat sekarang." Jae bangkit dari kursinya. Sempat mengaduh pelan karena tempurung lututnya terantuk meja. Bodoh.

"Kita mau makan dimana?"

"Gondangdia. Gue tau nasgor enak di situ."

Jae lagi - lagi sudah mendahului. Wonpil terpaksa berlari kecil menyusulnya. Ia menggamit ujung kaos Jae.

"Jalan lama bener kek siput," Jae mencibir, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Wonpil menatapnya canggung, "Apaan?"

Jae menatapnya kesal, "Gandeng, biar lo ga ketinggalan."

Wonpil tersenyum. Balik jadi baik lagi dia. Lucu juga orang ini, bisa ramah bisa culas, seperti ada tombol _switch_ nya.

Mereka pun jalan bergandengan. Hening. Selama perjalanan Wonpil sibuk menoleh kesana kemari. Memerhatikan berbagai pemandangan yang tak bisa ia lihat setiap hari. Memang benar, Jakarta bisa jadi benar - benar berbeda pada malam hari.

"Jakarta jadi lebih jujur kalo malem."

Teman karibnya, Dowoon, pernah melontarkan hal itu. Wonpil tak bisa menangkap maksudnya. Tapi setelah sekarang ia merasakan sendiri, sepertinya sedikit - sedikit bisa mengerti. Gedung - gedung tinggi memperlihatkan cahaya warna warni. Mencolok di langit yang gelap gulita. Tak ada bintang, mungkin mengalah dengan lapisan polusi. Mewahnya pencakar langit kontras dengan kios - kios kumuh dan pedagang emperan yang masih ramai menjajakan barang. Di depan sebuah toko sekumpulan tukang ojek tengah bercengkerama. Di trotoar masih ada pengrajin yang menggelar barang jualannya. Ada wanita tengah menyusui anaknya di halte, santai sekali. Tak sadar sudah membuat grogi laki – laki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dilihatnya ada juga beberapa tunawisma yang sibuk menata kardus guna dijadikan alas tidur.

Mereka memasuki kawasan perumahan. Mulai bisa menyeberang dengan nyaman, meski masih ada satu - dua motor berlalu - lalang. Perhatian Wonpil tertuju pada kucing di atas pagar yang hendak melompat turun. Ia sedikit merasa kasihan, pagar rumah disini tinggi - tinggi begitupula dengan temboknya. Orang kota seperti sengaja membangun rumahnya tertutup agar tidak diganggu tetangga. Menghalangi kedua pihak untuk bertukar sapa. Makin maju kotanya cenderung makin individualistis orangnya. Itu kata Dowoon. Entah dari hasilnya meneliti atau cuma opini. Temannya yang antik itu memang agak susah dipahami.

"Nah, tuh dia."

Jae menghentikan langkah. Telunjuknya terarah pada sekumpulan gerobak kayu yang berjejer di ujung jalan. Penjualnya tersembunyi di balik gerobak dan tenda terpal yang menaungi. Di kanan kiri gerobak ada banyak kursi plastik untuk pelanggan. Sumber cahaya hanya lampu minyak remang - remang, tapi cukup ramai rupanya. Mereka menuju ke salah satu gerobak lalu Jae mempersilakannya duduk.

"Mau apa?"

"Sama kayak kamu aja."

Sementara Jae memesan, Wonpil mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Tak hanya nasi goreng, di gerobak lain aneka ragam makanan tersedia. Beberapa nama menu membuatnya mengernyit.

"Sate bekicot?" ucapnya tak sadar.

Jae menimpali, "Lo mau nyoba?"

"Ga us-"

"Pak! Sate bekicotnya dua ya! "

Wonpil melotot. Lagi - lagi anak ini menguji kesabarannya.

"Apaan sih kamu? Ih itu apaan, kalo aneh - aneh gimana?"

"Aneh - aneh gimana? Kalo aneh ya ga bakal dijual lah, gimana sih?"

"Ya tapi kan bekicot geliii"

Jae memutar matanya, "Lebay, gue udah sering makan itu. Halah ntar pas nyoba juga ketagihan."

"Gamau ih" Wonpil mendorong bahu Jae.

"Yaudah nanti kalo ga doyan gue yang makan, ah ribet lo" Jae mendorongnya balik.

Tak lama pesanan pun datang. Dua porsi nasi goreng dengan _side dish_ sate bekicot. Wonpil menatap sate dengan enggan. Penampakannya biasa. Daging ditusukkan ke lidi pendek. Di beberapa sisi daging terlihat berwarna hitam legam, menandakan matangnya yang sedikit tidak rata. Jae sudah mencomot salah satunya. Santai sekali makannya. Wonpil bergidik ngeri.

"Sok jijik lo, sini coba" Jae berceloteh tanpa menunggu isi mulutnya tertelan dulu. Ia mengambil sate yang tersisa dan menyodorkannya ke Wonpil. Wonpil menggeleng pelan.

"Coba dulu!"

"Maksa!"

"Bodo! Nih, Aaa.. Aaa.." Jae menggunakan tangannya untuk memaksa mulut Wonpil terbuka. Gila, ini sih penganiayaan namanya. Nanti akan ia adukan ke Kak Seto.

Sate moluska itu sukses masuk ke mulutnya. Ew.

"Benyeekk.."

"Kunyah bego, kek bayi lo."

Wonpil mencoba mengunyah pelan - pelan. Rasanya kenyal, kecil, dan manis. Agak aneh, namun masih layak dikonsumsi. Akhirnya bisa ia telan.

"Kan bisa, lonya aja yang drama."

Ia diam saja. Langsung disantapnya nasi goreng di hadapan. Berusaha melupakan sensasi daging hewan tak bertulang yang barusan masuk ke mulutnya.

"Mas Jae, bagi kontak dong"

"Gapunya hape" balas Jae cuek sambil mengunyah, pipinya jadi menggembung seperti hamster. "Pak, telor puyuh satu." Jae diam sebentar, menelan. "Emang buat apa?"

"Ya ditelpon. Kalo aku kena bahaya lagi kan tinggal manggil kamu."

"Ogah! Dikira gue bodyguard lo," Wah, piring Jae sudah bersih. "Pak, internet dong."

"Internet? Ada wifi disini?" Wonpil menatapnya bingung.

"Indomi telor kornet, _jir_. Di kantin kampus lo emang ga ada?" Jae menatapnya heran.

Wonpil menggeleng.

"Cemen."

"Itu nasgor cepet banget habisnya. Kayak belum makan dua hari aja kamu."

Jae menjilati sisa bumbu sate di jarinya, "Emang belom makan dua hari. Kok tau? Cenayang ya?"

Hati Wonpil mencelos. Apa memang menjadi orang jalanan mengharuskan mereka mengorbankan perut seperti itu.

"Mas Jae,"

Internetnya sudah jadi. Jae menerimanya dengan senyum lebar merekah di wajah. Bau MSGnya menusuk hidung. Wonpil heran kenapa banyak yang doyan. Padahal baginya rasanya artifisial sekali.

"Hmm?"

"Rumah kamu di mana?"

Jae menyendokkan segumpal mie ke mulutnya, "Manggarai. Pinggir rel."

"Sama keluarga?"

Tubuh Jae membatu. Sendoknya mengawang di tengah jalan. Wajahnya pias. Wonpil tercekat.

"Maaf, aku salah ngomong ya?"

"Keluarga gue ga ada. Udah habis dibakar. Serumah - rumahnya."

Kali ini giliran Wonpil yang membatu.

"Udah lama, kejadiannya pas gue 6 tahun. Dulu tinggal di Glodok. Guenya lagi sekolah. Denger ada rusuh, pas gue balik tau - tau, eh, Eh! Woi jangan nangis dong!"

Jae minoritas, ia lupa. Tentu saja dia jadi imbas pelanggaran HAM waktu itu. Bisa - bisanya Wonpil tak berpikir ke sana.

"Eh udah, ga enak diliatin orang – orang. Duh kok gue yang miris situ yang nangis sih,"

Jae panik. Wonpil terus saja meneteskan air matanya. Ia juga mau tangisnya berhenti, tapi tak bisa. Malu, Wonpil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya bergetar, dadanya sakit. Sakit sekali. Dirasakannya tangan hangat Jae menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Maafin aku, maafin aku"

Jae salah tingkah. Ia terdiam, lalu Wonpil merasakan kedua tangan pucat itu merangkulnya. Keduanya masih tidak mengatakan apa - apa. Wonpil masih tersedu - sedu. Jae masih memeluk dengan canggung. Indomienya sudah dingin.

"Gapapa, itu masa lalu gue. Lo nggak salah. Sori, gue yang salah."

Butuh beberapa menit sampai Wonpil akhirnya tenang. Dilihatnya kaos Jae jadi basah oleh air matanya. Lagi - lagi dia membuat Jae susah.

"Sori, kaosnya jadi basah." Wonpil menarik diri dari pelukan Jae, menyeka air matanya.

"Nanti juga kering. Jakarta lagi berangin." Jae mengusap puncak kepalanya pelan lalu menyodorkan tisu.

Sementara Wonpil mengontrol kembali emosinya, perhatian Jae kembali tertuju ke Internet tersayangnya. "Gue abisin ini dulu abis itu kita lanjut jalan ya. Oiya itu nasi lo kalo ga abis sini buat gue aja."

Dasar.

Wonpil menunggu Jae menghabiskan makanan mereka. Mereka. Karena porsi Wonpil juga dilahapnya. Tak lama. Sepuluh menit sudah habis. Bukan main. Mereka pergi setelah Wonpil membayar. Untung tadi ia ingat untuk menarik _cash_ saat di minimarket.

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

"Nanya mulu lo kek tamu."

"Ya gimana, lagian kamunya gak jelas."

"Aneh lo ya, abis nangis langsung nyebelin lagi."

Wonpil diam. Jae menggaruk tengkuknya, ujung telinganya memerah, dia salah tingkah lagi. Wonpil tersenyum. Sekarang ia tahu kelemahan Jae.

"Aah, yaudah! Tadi rumah lo di Menteng kan? Kita ke Suropati aja. Malming gini biasanya ada yang ngeband di sana."

"Jalan kaki lagi?"

“Emang lo maunya apa? Naik buroq?”

“Yakan nanya. Sewot ih!”

Lagi – lagi perjalanan mereka tanpa suara. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki, bunyi knalpot dari kendaraan yang lewat, serta tukang Mie Dok – Dok yang masih berjualan mengitari perumahan. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai. Wonpil pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Taman ini dekat sekali dengan rumahnya. Waktu kecil saat pagi ia suka ke sini bersama bundanya hanya untuk melihat kumpulan merpati dan memberi mereka remahan roti. Tapi lagi – lagi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana suasana taman ini saat malam hari. Mereka masuk dari samping pos polisi. Di sana banyak sekali penjaja makanan gerobak, mulai dari ketoprak, sate padang, dan lagi – lagi nasi goreng. Terdengar helaan napas Jae.

“Kita udah makan sih ya tadi.”

Wonpil meliriknya, “Kamu masih mau makan lagi?”

“Hehe.”

Wonpil curiga dari awal Jae menolongnya dengan niat ingin memerasnya. Cemberut, ia merogoh dompetnya lagi dan menyodorkan selembar uang biru kepada Jae.

“Eh beneran nih? Duh gaenak gue” mata Jae berbinar.

“Kamu ngomong gaenak tapi uangnya langsung dicomot gitu, basa – basinya maksa banget.”

Jae tak mengindahkan protesnya. Si kacamata itu sudah menghampiri salah satu gerobak. Wonpil menghela napas. Tak lama, Jae menghampirinya sudah dengan sebungkus sate padang lengkap dengan lontongnya di tangan.

Mereka melanjutkan jalan menyusuri taman. Sekali dua kali Wonpil melihat beberapa pengamen menunjukkan kebolehan mereka kepada pengunjung taman yang ramai.

“Mas, kamu nggak mau ikutan nyanyi?”

Jae menggelengkan kepalanya, “Gabawa gitar.” Lalu ia nyengir lebar, “Lagian gue udah kenyang. Ngapain mesti cari uang lagi?”

“Kamu pragmatis banget ya.”

“Hah paramex?”

“Tau ah” Wonpil melengos dengan malas. Sekali ini akhirnya dia yang mendahului Jae.

Wonpil berhenti di sebuah lahan luas serupa lapangan. Sejauh mata memandang, ramai terlihat muda mudi yang memadati. Di tengah ketemulah sumber perhatian kumpulan remaja tersebut. Seperti yang dikatakan Jae, ada _live performance_ di sini. Sekitar lima orang berjejer dengan alat musik berbagai rupa. Gitar, bass betot (ya ampun, sudah lama Wonpil tidak melihat alat musik itu), cajon, bahkan biola. Dilihat dari tepuk tangan riuh rendah pengunjung, tampaknya pertunjukan mereka baru saja selesai. Sayang sekali.

Jae menguap lebar, tak ditutup pula. Barbar.

“Wonpil, rumah lo deket sini kan?”

Wonpil mengangguk.

“Kalo gue anterinnya sampe sini gapapa ya, ngantuk coi. Nanti jalannya ditempat rame, biar nggak diusilin lagi.”

“Iya” Mereka pun bersiap untuk pergi. Sampai tiba – tiba salah satu performer berdiri meraih mic. Keduanya menghentikan langkah.

“Sebagai penutup perform kami hari ini, izinkan saya menyanyikan satu lagu lagi.”

Tubuh Jae langsung menegak, ia meraih tangan Wonpil dan menahannya untuk diam di tempat.

“Tadi kayaknya ngantuk?” Wonpil merapatkan diri di samping Jae. Ia tak tahan dengan angin malam, baru sebentar saja sudah menggigil.

“Gajadi.” Mata Jae nyalang memerhatikan ke depan.

Suasana menjadi hening. Udara semakin dingin. Langit hitam pekat, membuat purnama semakin nampak. Gelapnya malam sedikit membuatnya merinding, untung ada Jae di samping. Dawai dipetik, sang vokalis mulai bernyanyi.

_Walaupun langit pada malam itu_

_Bermandikan cahaya bintang_

Suara sang penyanyi terdengar serak, mirip dengan suara Jae. Mungkin ia bisa minta Jae nyanyikan ini untuknya suatu saat, siapa tahu.

_Bulan pun bersinar, betapa indahnya_

_Namun menambah kepedihan_

“Jae,” Wonpil menarik kaosnya, namun Jae tak menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali. Hanya merespon dengan deheman pelan.

“Kira – kira kita bisa ketemu kapan lagi?” mata Wonpil masih tertuju ke depan.

_Ku akan pergi meninggalkan dirimu_

_Menyusuri liku hidupku_

“Gatau. Kan gue gapunya hape. Gabisa janjian.”

_Janganlah kau bimbang_

_Dan janganlah kau ragu_

_Berikanlah senyuman padaku_

“Nunggu takdir dong ya.” celetuk Wonpil lalu ia terkekeh sendiri. Dari ekor matanya terlihat Jae ikut tersenyum.

_Selamat tinggal kasih_

_Sampai kita jumpa lagi_

“Pokoknya kalo aku dalam bahaya lagi kamu harus nongol ya,”

_Aku pergi takkan lama_

Tak terdengar jawaban dari teman di sampingnya itu.

_Hanya sekejap saja ku akan kembali lagi_

“Jae?”

_Asalkan engkau tetap menanti_

Tidak ada siapa – siapa di sampingnya. Kosong. Jae sudah pergi.

_Asalkan engkau tetap menanti_

**Author's Note:**

> Gais ini aq cuma berbekal gmaps, scene film dan buku etno. Sisanya sotoy tingkat tinggi. Author belom pernah jalan sampe Menteng


End file.
